1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, conventional display devices are being replaced with portable thin flat panel display devices. From among flat panel display devices, organic light-emitting display apparatuses, which are self-emissive display devices, are considered as the next-generation display devices because of their wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, and high response speed.